Angelica Pickles Gets Grounded For Tranquility
(At school) Alan Cook: "Good morning, class. Today is behavior card day. If it's pink, this means you will graduate forever. If it's blue, this means you will get 1 month off. If it's green, this means you will get 1 week off. If it's white, this means nothing will happen to you. If it's yellow, this means you will have a talk after school. If it's brown, this means you will stay in detention for 24 minutes. If it's orange, this means you will get a 1 hour detention. If it's red, this means you will get a 5 hour detention followed by a 1 week suspension. And if it's black, this means you are in dead meat and expelled forever. I will now pass out the cards.” Wally Trollman: “Yes! I got a pink card!" Alan Cook: “That's right Wally Trollman. Ryder: “Yes! Alan Cook: Dylan Priest: “Yay! Warren Cook: “I agree with Dylan.” Alan Cook: ? Alan Cook: ? Alan Cook: Evil Barney: “Hey! Alan Cook: Hunter: “Oh no! Alan Cook: ? Alan Cook: Angelica: “Oh no! My card was black, which means I'm in dead meat! Please can you give me another chance?” Alan Cook: “No! You're the worst student ever in history! Go to the principal's office now!” Angelica: “No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!” (At the principal's office) Principal Parish: “So Angelica. What brings you here.” Angelica: “It was behavior card day and I got a black card.” Principal Parish: “Oh! (13x) Angelica, you were forced to come here for being late, refusing to do your work, swearing at the teacher, singing Nick Jr. theme songs in class, making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS openings in class, watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the girl's bathroom, using a boy's bathroom, kicking Snow White down the stairs, shoving students in dark lockers, starting food fights, wrapping your hands around someone's neck, breaking the teacher's leg, shoving a pencil down a student's throat, dancing naked in class, throwing dodgeballs at girls, throwing balls at boys, kicking the science teacher in the face, taking a huge crap in the middle of the cafeteria floor, breaking down the school vending machine, beating up students for no reason, bullying good users, changing the school name to Comedy Central, chewing gum in class and calling people the 'n' word. You're the worst student ever in the history of this school. You're in dead meat! You're expelled! Go home now!“ (At home) Drew Pickles: “Oh! (11x) Angelica! (5 minutes later) Drew Pickles: “Angelica, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail.